Flashbang
The Flashbang (sometimes referred to as a Flash Grenade in some installments) is a Tactical Grenade featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. As the name suggests, this device temporarily disorients anyone affected with a blinding flash and a deafening bang. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign Flashbangs are one of two types of special grenade available to the player in campaign (the other being Smoke Grenades). They can be restocked by picking up special Grenade Bags. They are vital in higher difficulty levels, as enemies cannot throw them back and they can give the player enough time to either recover from an attack or eliminate key enemies, which can save the player in certain situations. Multiplayer Flashbangs, referred to as Flash Grenades, appear as one of the 3 special grenades available to the player in Multiplayer. Unlike the Stun Grenade, the flashbang grenade does not indicate whether or not a person is flashed. This is altered in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered however, as the Flashbang presents an indication when affecting an enemy player. Flashbangs are thrown more slowly than stun grenades. While targets blinded by flashbangs are unable to sprint, they are able to walk at full speed, unlike stun grenades which slow all movement. However, flashbangs blind targets for a longer duration than stun grenades. Flashbangs are available in the Spec Ops and Sniper default classes. Old School Mode The Flashbang appears in Old School Mode. Each sprite gives one flashbang. It is possible for a player to own 4 flashbangs in this mode. * Chinatown - Found in between the back of the fish market and the video store, underneath the lanterns, down the stairs, near the Mini-Uzi. * Overgrown - Found in the easternmost building, south of the riverbed. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:flashprimed 4.png|The flash grenade before being thrown. Tossing flashbang onto patio War Pig CoD4.jpg|Paul Jackson throwing a flashbang. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Flashbang Prime MWR.png|Priming the Flashbang. Flashbang Used MWR.png|A used Flashbang. Flashbang Model MWR.png|The Flashbang's model. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The flashbang appears in "Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)". Flashbang third person MWDS.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Flashbang (referred to as M84 in the game files) is the same as it was in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Multiplayer The Flashbang behaves like it does in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but this time a hit indicator will appear if someone has been affected by its explosion. The throwing animation is also slightly longer than that of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, most likely done for balance. Flashbang MW2.png Flashbang Diagram MW2.png|4 Flashbangs in Just Like Old Times Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Flashbang is used as the tactical grenade of the player for most of the campaign's missions. Enemies will use it against the player in the missions, "Numbers" and "WMD." Also, the player, as Mason, can use it in levels Crash Site and Redemption. For Hudson's, his can be obtained in Rebirth and the previous levels as for being used by the player. Multiplayer The Flashbang returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. This time, it is a tactical grenade instead of a special grenade. If the player uses flashbangs as their tactical grenade, they will receive 2. The player will also get an extra flashbang if they use Warlord Pro. If the player successfully flashes an enemy, they will get a hitmarker, but it should be noted that they will also get a hitmarker if they flash a person using Tactical Mask Pro, which reduces the effect of stuns and flashes to just 10%. If a player flashbangs an enemy and does no other damage to the enemy, and a teammate gets a kill, the player will be given an assist regardless of the fact that very little damage was actually done to the enemy, other than possibly creating a diversion or distraction for the player's teammate to use. This special grenade has a larger area of effect, also completely blinding and deafening the player, whereas the Concussion Grenade only deafens and slows movement/rotation speed. However, if an enemy is some distance away from the flashbang's detonation point, they may recover enough to fight normally after a few seconds. In some situations the concussion grenade may be a better alternative, as its smaller range makes it less likely that the player will accidentally affect themselves, and it greatly slows the enemy's turning and movement speed, whereas a flashed enemy may still be able to blindfire and, with some luck, hit the player. Concussion grenades can also be deployed and thrown faster than flashbangs. On the other hand, if a concussed enemy is already facing towards the player, they may still be able to more accurately target the player than if they had been blinded by a flashbang. Concussion grenades detonate after a certain time period and when they impact an object or the ground, whereas flashbangs detonate only after a certain time period. This means flashbangs may detonate while still airborne but concussion grenades will not detonate until they hit something. This can be an advantage for using the concussion grenade because if the grenade is being thrown over a long distance, a flashbang may detonate in mid-air before reaching the target, but a concussion will not do this. Flashbang BO Midflight.png|A closer view of the Flashbang in mid-flight Flashbang Cooking BO.png|Cooking a flashbang Flashbang Create.png|The Flashbang in Create-A-Class File:ELITE Flashbang.png|Render of the Flashbang Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The Flashbang is included in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer and is unlocked as soon as Create-A-Class is unlocked. It was seen in a player's inventory in Call of Duty XP, with the name "Flash Grenade". Blinding an enemy counts as "tagging" an enemy while using Recon, but the radius of which it will paint a target on radar is smaller than its area of effect, meaning targets can be hit but not painted. Flashbangs are much more commonly used than in previous titles, as Concussion Grenades no longer have a faster throw time than other grenades. They can often backfire due to their large area of effect, which can blind the user (or teammates in hardcore gametypes) and render the user as defenseless as one's target. RuinedFlashBang.jpg|The remains of a detonated Flashbang grenade Survival Mode Flashbangs return in Survival Mode, working identically to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version. It costs $1000 to refill the player's flashbang supply up to four. The flashbangs are handy for stunning Juggernauts, or if the player is surrounded by enemies, they can be used for a good getaway. Survival Mode Screenshot 21.png|The player throwing a flashbang. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Multiplayer The Flashbang returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance's ''multiplayer as the optional grenade to Mk 2 grenade in the grenade weapon slot. Being much more useful than its ''Mobilized ''counterpart, instead of leaving just a white circle obstructing most of the opponent's view that fades afterwards, catching sight of a flashbang's explosion flashes the entire screen white obstructing complete view. The screen will gradually fade, leaving a white circle (similar to ''Mobilized) then the circle fades. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Flashbang returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and is essentially unchanged from previous Call of Duty games. In multiplayer, each flashbang grenade costs one Pick Ten point, up to a maximum of two grenades. Flashbang grenades can be rendered almost totally ineffective by the Tactical Mask perk. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Flash Bang Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Flashbang only appears in the campaign of Call of Duty: Ghosts. Like in previous games, it is used to blind enemies. However, as an addition, fully cooking a flashbang kills the enemy if he is very close to the blast radius. In multiplayer, the flashbang is replaced by the 9-Bang. Call of Duty Online The Flashbang makes a reappearance in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Flash grenade can only be used in the Campaign, as one of the options of the Variable Grenade, which is available from "Atlas" onwards. Flashbangs are also used by enemies at some points like "Aftermath" and "Utopia". Gallery Flashbang AW.png|The flashbang in singleplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Flashbang returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Their purpose and function remains unchanged since earlier Call of Duty games. Trivia General *It is possible to kill a player at full health with a flashbang. If they're in a corner, and the flashbang gets behind them, it will bounce back and forth between them and the corner until they die. This is possible with any tactical grenade. *The Spetsnaz forces sometimes shout 'ya brosayu flashbang' (I'm throwing a flashbang), this being linguistically incorrect since the word flashbang is english. Flashbang in Russian is светошумовая граната (svetoshumovaya granata). *It is possible to kill a severely wounded player just by the effect of the grenade, rather than direct impact, as the Flashbang's blast does one unit of damage. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there is an unused warning icon when a flashbang is near the player. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When one arms a flashbang, gets shot and falls into Last Stand while still holding the flashbang, it will turn into a Frag Grenade, which can be thrown while in Last Stand. Call of Duty: Black Ops *''"Fuze M-201A1 IW 7-070 M-84 Flashbang Tactical Diversion Device"'' can be seen written on the Flashbang. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *Oddly enough, the closer the player/opponent is to the flashbang, the less effective the flashbang's effects are. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered * "TACTICAL DIVERSIONARY DEVICE" can be seen written underneath the firing pin. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tactical Equipment